The New and Improved Bella
by Relenagami86
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, months of depression she moves on with her life. She has a new look and attitude on life, but how will she handle her best friend also walks out on her? Add Victoria, imprinting and the return of the Cullen's. Can Bella stand strong with the pack or will she go back with the Cullen's, when she told herself she wouldn't?


A/N- This is my first fanfic hope you like it. I also want to apologize for any grammar mistakes since I don't have a beta and did my own editing. Please let me know what you think. I don't own Twilight series or the characters but they are willing to play by my rules.

Summary: After Edward leaves Bella and months of depression she realizes she needs to let it go and move on with her life. She has a new look and attitude on life, but how will she handle her best friend also walks out on her? Add Victoria, imprinting and the return of the Cullen's. Can Bella stand strong with the pack or will she go back with the Cullen's, when she told herself she wouldn't?

Chapter 1- New and improved Bella

 _He told me that he didn't love me, that he felt nothing for me and just walked away. Like I didn't matter, was this all just a game to him? Let's see if I can make to stupid human fall in love with the vampire! And the rest just played along, pretending to accept me, well not all, Rosalie never liked me and was apparently against me being a part of their family. Alice pretending to be my best friend, all I was to her was a life sized Barbie._

 _I have been nothing but an empty shell for that past months since_ he _or should I say_ they _left. Feeling lost and numb, trying to figure out what I did wrong that made them leave me, but now I just feel anger, at them for what they have done and letting them control my life. Mad that I latched on to the first person that I though wanted to take care of me. I didn't have to act like an adult, instead of the teenager that I am._

 _I resented Renee for never being the responsible mother that she is supposed to be. I was the one to have to learn how to fend for myself, take myself to school and pay the bills on time. That is until Phil came along; I don't know how he does it, what with practice and always being away with the team._

"Bells, you up yet? You're going to be late for school, and you can't miss anymore or I'm sending you back to Renee." Charlie said knocking on Bella's door and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah dad I'm up! I'll be down in a bit." She replied looking for something to wear as she heard his retreating steps and he headed downstairs. She put on some black skinny jeans, white tank top and grey zip up sweatshirt with her black boots, and head for the bathroom to finish up. Looking in the mirror and taking a good look at her reflection, to say she looked like crap was putting it lightly, she had dark circles under her eyes, look paler than normal and the apparently lost weight. Releasing a sign she grabbed her makeup bag and applied concealer, eyeliner and clear lip gloss. "Zombie Bella" is gone and "new and improved Bella" is here. _No more crying, and wallowing for me, if I wasn't worthier their times then neither are they!_ She decided that she will stop being shy, quit, push over Bella. Walking back to her room and switch her sweatshirt for a black jacket and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast before leaving for school.

"Morning dad!" She said walking into the kitchen grabbing her travel mug and filled it with coffee and pop a bagel in the toaster. Charlie looks up from the paper with a confused look on his face.

"Morning kiddo, what brought on this change? Not that it's a bad thing."

"Just realized I'm done feeling sorry for myself and need to move on. Dad I really sorry for the way I've been acting, I want to stay here with you in Forks. Please!" She walked over and hugged him, hoping she wouldn't be send to Renee. Recovering from the shock, Charlie hugged her back, with a sigh.

"Bells, I don't want you to leave either but I can stand to see you like that. I'm glad you're trying. I. . . Love you Bells." Charlie was never one showing emotions, so she knew this wasn't easy for him to admit. The toaster popped out the bagels and Bella walked over to the refrigerator to grab some cream cheese. Charlie cleared his throat, and got up to get more coffee.

"So Jake has been asking about you, and Billy invited us over for dinner, what do you say?"

"Sure sounds good, I can stop by the grocery store and get somethings and head to Billy after school, lasagna sound good. It will give me a chance to catch up with Jake."

"Okay I'll let Billy know to expect you, and hurry up or you're going to be late."

"Okay, okay. I'm going" Bella grabbed her coffee mug, bagel and backpack and head for the door.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Bells"

She jumped into her truck and head to school. The twenty minute drive gave her time to think about how she neglected her friends. How _he_ manipulated her to push them away. _I don't expect them to take me back with open arms, but I will have my work cut out for me._ Pulling in to the parking lot, she took a deep breath, grabbed her bag, mug and got out of the truck. Making her way to the building she felt everyone looking at her, it was like the first day of school all over again. She saw Angela standing with Ben and the rest of the group and wave to them as she walked closer to them. They just stood there staring back at her; she looked down wondering if she had spilled something on her shirt, but didn't see anything. Taking a deep breath, Bella decided to just head inside and go straight to her locker. What she really wanted to do was run back to the truck, go straight home and never come out of her room. ' _Be strong, you can do this, you are not running away from this.'_ She repeated it like a mantra as she walked to her locker, grabbing her books and headed for her first class. As she turned around she saw Angela walking up to her.

"Hey Bella, your looking better."

"Hey Ange, thanks I feel better."

"Um… are the Cullen's back?"

"What? No! Well, not that I know of, I haven't heard from them since they left."

"Oh? Well, umm, I just thought, since you seem more…"

"More human?" She nodded.

"I guess you can say that I woke up this morning and realize they weren't worth my time and I think I've done enough moping around." Bella explained.

"Well, I'm glad your back, I've miss you Bella. It's his lose."

"Yeah, it is, and you can say his name, I need to get over it and I won't if I can't even hear his name, it hurts but not as bad. Actually, no it pisses me off!" She said louder than she expected, since everyone in the hall way was staring at her. She tried to stop the blush that bloomed on her face and made her way to class trying to ignore the stares. Angela sat next to her since they had English together and talked about the upcoming paper that was due next week; making plans to work on it this weekend together with Ben at Bella's house, since Charlie will be on his fishing trip with Billy and Harry.

After each class Bella walked up to her teachers to see if there was any extra work to bring up her grades considering they dropped when she was ''zombie Bella". Thankfully they gave her some extra work and informed her she need to basically get a B or higher to pass. _How I heck did I function theses past months, I have no ideas._

Walking in to the cafeteria for lunch, she grabbing something to eat, and wondered where to sit but was saved when Angela waved her over. Taking a deep breath, Bella walked over and sat next to Angela and across from Jessica and Lauren.

"Where you able to get any extra credit work from your classes?" Angela asked her but was cut off before she could reply.

"Look whose back to the living." Mike said taking a seat to her right.

"Yeah I guess I am, but better than ever." She smiled at him and hoping he won't try to ask her out. She knew Jessica still has a thing for him, judging by the glare that she is sending Bella. She ignored Jessica and Lauren as they keep shooting looks at her and whispering to each other most likely talking about Bella, so she turned back to her food and talking with Angela and Ben.

On her way to Biology with Angela, and Mike and Tyler walking ahead of them, she heard them talking about going to La Push on Saturday. She looked over at Angela quirking her eyebrow in question.

"I was going to tell you about it, but wasn't sure if you were up to it."

"Sounds fun, we can work on the paper on Friday and Saturday after we get back."

"Great, how about I talk to Ben and see if we can pick you up, so we take one car since we are going to your place to work on the paper after?"

"That works for me what time?"

"Hey Bella, you should join us at the beach on Saturday?" Tyler said

"Yeah, I can give you ride if you want, pick you up around 9am?" Mike asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah, Ange was just telling me about it. Thanks Mike, but I'm catching a ride with Ange and Ben since we are studying after at my place."

"Cool, what are you guys going to study" He asked as they walked over to Bella's seat.

"We are working on the English paper together." Angela answered just as the bell rang and class started from the next table.

By the end of her last class Bella was ready to go home and start on the stack of homework and extra credit, but remembered about dinner at Bills and started making a mental list of what she needed to get for the lasagna. She almost made it to her truck when Mike caught up with her.

"Hey Bella, I noticed you stayed after bio class everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if there was any extra credit work I could do to bring my grades up. I asked in all my classes except gym."

"I could help you out if you want; you know two head are better than one. I can come over today."

"Thanks Mike, I think I got it, beside I'm actually going to La Push right know since dad and I are having dinner at my friend Jakes house."

"Jake? That kid that was at the beach last time?"

"Yeah, our dads are best friends and we have been friends for years."

"Okay. Well if you need someone to study with let me know." Mike said looking putout she turned him down again, but she knew that he wasn't going to give up. _I think I'm going to have to be blunt with him. When will he get the hint?_ She thought as the got in her truck and made her way to the grocery store before heading to La Push.


End file.
